characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Knight
"Kirby, this is it! Prepare to die!" ~Meta Knight to Kirby Summary Meta Knight is a major character in the Kirby series, appearing in most of the games, manga, as well as the anime. The intrigue and popularity surrounding Meta Knight within the Kirby fandom largely lies in his shrouded motives and his striking likeness to Kirby himself. Meta Knight is the leader of an army of soldiers known as the Meta-Knights, and captains a large airship called Battleship Halberd which may accompany him into the heat of battle. Although Meta Knight first appeared in Kirby's Adventure in 1993, his true name was not known in North America until Kirby's Avalanche was released in 1995. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 3-A Name: Meta Knight Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Star Warrior Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Vehicular Mastery, Longevity, Enhanced Senses (Able to travel in dark territories), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Flight, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Healing via Heal & with Maxim Tomatoes, Speed Augmentation via Meta Quick, Heal & with Invincible Candy, Summoning via Knight Call & Meta Knightmares, Duplication, Attack Reflection (Deflected 3 energy balls from Magolor), Regeneration (Likely High over time, comparable to Dark Meta Knight, who regenerated from being shattered into nothing), Invulnerability via Tornado Attack & with the Invincible Candy, Explosion Manipulation with Balloon Bomb & Cracker, Forcefield Creation with Prism Shield, Invisibility & Intangibility with Invisibility Stone, Meteor Summoning (though to be more specific, his sword Galaxia itself can fight on its own and uses this attack when it does), Violin Dexterity (Shown in official art), Shockwave Creation, Power Absorption (Can gain power from defeating enemies), Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions such as the use of his sword. He can also avoid being spit as a star by Kirby.), Existence Erasure (Can get hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survive), Mind Control (Unaffected by Magolor controlling the inhabitants of the universe), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Withstood black holes several times), Toon Force 'Attack Potency: Universe Level (Traded blows with Kirby, aided in taking down Magolor, and stole the title of "Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy" from someone who had been sealed away eons ago because his power was so greatly feared.) His Tornado Attack, Tornado Slash, Mach Tornado and Galaxia Darkness techniques can negate durability. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to the Warp Star, which is able to cross the galaxy's end in a short time) [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]:''' '''Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe Level (Survives all of his fights against Kirby with only a broken mask to show for it, this is impressive considering the Universal Level characters he's taken down such as Star Dream and Parallel Landia) Stamina: Very High (Rarely shows any signs of exhaustion) Range: 'Standard melee range normally, Extended melee range to Interstellar with energy blasts or tornadoes via Air Manipulation, Interstellar with the Halberd '''Standard Equipment: '''His sword Galaxia, his Dimensional Cape, which allows him to teleport and cover the area with darkness. Items such as Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Prism Shield, Invisibility Stone, Maxim Tomatoes and Boost Orbs. Occasionally his war ship the Halberd. The Blaze Wheelie or a miniature Heavy Lobster (Kirby Battle Royale only) 'Intelligence: Genius (Built the Halberd, a ship with enough power to harm Kirby and a speed possibly superior to him. Meta Knight is a swordsman of the highest caliber, deftly swinging Galaxia in a flurry of slashes, giving no quarter to even the strongest of foes. He is able to consistently match Kirby in close combat, even after the latter bests foes as powerful as Magolor and Claycia. He also incorporates some throws into his arsenal, picking up foes and tossing them into the ground. He is also a capable leader, having the utmost respect and loyalty of his army of Meta-Knights/Meta Knightmares) Weaknesses: His strict code of honor prevents him from dueling an unarmed opponent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Meta Quick: Meta Knight increases his speed. The effects are shared if he has a Knight summon. * Knight Call: Meta Knight summons a Blade or Sword Knight to aid him in battle. * Sword Beam: '''When at full health, Meta Knight is capable of slashing a sword beam, which is able to damage nearby enemies. The beam can be slashed almost as wide as the battle field. * '''Sky Knight Sword: When Meat Knight holds up his sword, and then slashes it, he shoots a curved energy beam. This is similar to slashing Sword Beams, except the distance it makes isn't as wide, he's capable of slashing this beam at anytime he wants and it does more damage than an ordinary Sword Beam. * Heal: Meta Knight replenishes his health and stamina entirely, it also increases his speed momentarily. The effects are shared if he has a Knight summon. * Tornado Attack (トルネイドアタック): Meta Knight makes a massive jump, turns into a tornado and slowly descends trying to reach his opponents, if he gets them the attack will ignore any guard, if he fails Meat Knight will be momentarily exposed. * Tornado Slash (竜巻斬り): Meta Knight creates 1 tornado with his sword which is impossible to block. * Mach Tornado: Meta Knight creates 2 powerful tornadoes in his immediate vicinity, heavily damaging all who are caught within. In some cases this tornado is localized around Meta Knight, simultaneously damaging foes and protecting him from attack. Can ignore Galacta Knight's guard and should be comparable to his other tornado attacks. * Galaxia Darkness: Meta Knight swings his cape at his opponent, paralyzing them and covering the surrounding area in pitch-black darkness should it connect. After a few seconds, the target(s) caught by the cape are sent flying by an immensely powerful slash while other foes are merely damaged by a far more minor attack. Ignores Galacta Knight's guard, its version in Super Smash Bros. also ignores guards. * Meta Knightmares: Meta Knight summons members of the Meta-Knights/Meta Knightmares for a devastating full-screen attack, the knights disappear after this. Currently his most powerful attack. * Duplication: Meta Knight uses his sword to create 4 clones of himself with low durability and identical strength. The duplicates eventually disappear. * Drill Rush: Meta Knight drills into the target with Galaxia. * Shuttle Loop: Meta Knight uppercuts with his sword, travels in a loop and glides. * Meta Multithrust: Meta Knight swiftly jabs the target multiple times. * Toon Force: Low Level. Meta Knight's body can easily recover from being flattened. Respect thread Here Category:Kirby Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Playable Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Toonforce User Category:Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Nintendo Category:Empathic Manipulators